La Fougue de la Jeunesse
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Le Village caché des feuilles abrite de jeunes et talentueux ninjas qui s'entraînent à l'aube, partent pour des missions risquées au quatre coins du pays et au-delà. Pour Gai, la rivalité est le coeur de sa motivation au quotidien, pour Kakashi... c'est une autre histoire.
1. La 11è Mission

**LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE**

* * *

 _La 11è Mission_

* * *

Kakashi avait déjà retiré son masque et était occupé à retirer ses autres pièces d'équipement dans les vestiaires de l'Anbu quand la nouvelle convocation lui était parvenue. Il avait encore du mal à se mettre dans le rythme effréné de ses missions, elles étaient toutes plus exténuantes les unes que les autres. Il venait d'en enchaîner plusieurs et devait bien admettre qu'il rêvait davantage de passer deux jours de calmes pour se reposer que de sauver le village de tous les périls.

Kakashi soupira de lassitude en ragrafant rapidement son gilet de protection gris, et vérifia que toutes ses armes étaient au complet. Les missions s'enchaînaient à un rythme affolant ces derniers temps et son corps avait besoin de repos. Kakashi redoutait en réalité ce moment où il aurait de nouveau le temps de penser, et où ses pas le mèneraient de nouveau vers le mémorial de Konoha. Les missions avaient ça de bien...

Il faisait nuit quand il toqua enfin à la porte du bureau du Hokage.

« Entre ! Ah, Kakashi, je pensais justement à toi. Tu as fait vite.

—J'étais encore dans le bâtiment.

—Oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolé de t'avoir de nouveau convoqué, je sais que tu as enchaîné beaucoup de missions ces derniers temps. Je crois même que tu viens de compléter ta dixième mission au sein de l'Anbu, et je compte bien faire en sorte que tu aies un peu de temps libre dans les jours qui viennent. »

Kakashi se permit de grimacer derrière son masque.

« Très bien, Sensei.

—J'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier, une mission plutôt reposante. Tu ne pourras pas revenir ici, ni accepter la moindre mission, tant que tu ne l'auras pas complété, c'est bien compris ? »

Minato attendit que Kakashi hoche la tête avant de continuer.

« Tu n'ignores pas que les missions confiées aux membres de l'Anbu sont très diverses. Elles concernent toujours la sécurité du village, mais te demanderont parfois de t'engager dans des combats violents, ou dans des missions sous couvertures très longues, et...

—Voulez-vous bien en venir au fait, s'il vous plait ?

—Très bien, Kakashi. Réponds-moi avec franchise : as-tu déjà passé une nuit avec une femme ?

—Non, Sensei.

—Avec un homme ? »

Kakashi fut légèrement pris de court, soudainement, et resta silencieux. Pouvait-il réellement répondre "oui" ? Ou devait-il plutôt répondre "non" ? Le silence se poursuivit pendant quelques instants, devenant gênant.

« Très bien, Kakashi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es capable de séduire une personne et de l'attirer dans un lit. Les personnes ont tendance à avoir leur langue qui se délie une fois passée une nuit avec un bon amant, et certaines missions te demanderont de faire exactement ça. Ce n'est qu'un exemple, mais cette compétence te sera vite utile, voire nécessaire. Pour compléter cette mission, tu devras passer la nuit avec quelqu'un. Il y a quelques autres prérequis. Tu les trouveras sur ce rouleau. »

Kakashi se saisit du parchemin et le déroula. Quelques ryôs tombèrent dans sa main, et il le parcourra rapidement des yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et des souvenirs qu'il avait oubliés depuis longtemps se rejouaient devant ses yeux.

« Tu acceptes la mission ?

—Oui.

—Tu reviendra donc me faire un rapport ici une fois que tu l'auras complétée. Tu peux partir maintenant.

—Merci, Sensei. »

Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Minato ajouta : « Oh, je ne pourrai pas vérifier bien sûr, mais je le saurai si tu me mentais. »

* * *

"99è Nuit du FoF" du 6 Juillet 2018 : Thème 8, Porte

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 75) Je pensais justement à toi


	2. La 10è Victoire

_La 10è Victoire_

* * *

Kakashi se levait aux aurores pour s'entraîner. Il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. C'était une habitude que lui avait fait prendre son père, et jamais le jeune ninja ne l'avait perdue. Ni la mort de son père, ni sa promotion en tant que Chûnin, ne le lui avait fait perdre. Il n'avait certes pas besoin de s'entraîner autant, mais le talent ne servait à rien sans la force.

Il n'allait pas toujours sur le terrain d'entrainement pour ce faire, mais il trouvait toujours l'endroit adapté à l'entrainement de la journée. A chaque fois qu'il venait sur le terrain d'entrainement, il rencontrait Gai, qui se levait lui aussi aux aurores et ne manquait jamais de le défier.

Ce matin-là n'avait rien d'exceptionnel au vue de ces traditions précises, à ceci près que les premiers mots que Gai lui avaient adressés ce jour-là n'avaient pas étaient ceux d'un simple défi.

« Rival ! Nous sommes à 9 victoires chacun, et j'ai bien réfléchi à un défi particulier pour notre entraînement aujourd'hui. »

Kakashi devait admettre que Gai avait facilement piqué sa curiosité avec ces mots, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître comme toujours. Il se retint même de lui assener une remarque sur sa préparation de l'entrainement du jour, qu'il n'avait certainement pas pu planifier, celui-ci n'étant pas prévu. Gai aimait bien quand les apparences avaient quelque chose de dramatique, quitte à surjouer un peu. Kakashi aurait qualifié son surjeu en des termes bien moins civils cependant, cela l'ennuyait. Son caractère était beaucoup plus sobre.

« Très bien, puisque je n'y couperai pas, dis-mois quel est ton idée merveilleuse, qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

—Le premier de nous deux qui obtiendra la dixième victoire pourra donner n'importe quelle demande à l'autre, et celui-ci sera obligé de les suivre. Pendant toute une journée. S'il manque à sa parole, alors il perdra son honneur de ninja, et ne sera plus digne de notre rivalité ! Un ninja doit pouvoir accepter la défaite, et vivre avec ses conséquences ! »

La fibre compétitive de Kakashi n'était peut-être pas très développée, mais il était touché de plein fouet par les mots sensés de Gai pour une fois. Cette compétition avait du sens, il était hors de question de perdre. C'était une très bonne motivation, de plus, les conséquences en cas de défaite agitaient Kakashi. Oui, c'était une leçon qui était sans doute bonne à prendre.

Ce qui avait suivi devait être la journée d'entraînement la plus exténuante que Kakashi n'avait jamais connu, et il espérait bien que c'était également le cas de Gai. Ils avaient enchainé les défis sans arrêt de l'aube qui s'était levée sur le terrain d'entraînement, au crépuscule qui s'était couché sur leurs corps exténués. Ils avaient bien fait une pause pour manger au milieu de la journée, mais celle-ci avait été l'occasion d'une nouvelle compétition entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils avaient prouvé qu'il n'était pas possible de manger plus de 13 onigiris d'Ichiraku en 1 minute. Certes, Kakashi ne montrait jamais son intérêt pour la compétition, mais les concours de nourriture lui demandaient toujours de suivre Gai avec ardeur.

Cette journée marquait également leur plus longue série de match nuls consécutifs. Si Kakashi avait adoré le challenge apporté par cet ajout aux règles de leur rivalité, il avait néanmoins été vite effrayé quant à l'idée de gagner. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir demander à Gai ? Sûrement, si ce défi était source d'autant de motivation, il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire une fois la victoire acquise que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Par la même occasion, il ruinerait la leçon de cet entraînement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander s'il décidait de rentrer dans son jeu.

Pour son malheur, Kakashi avait tout autant peur de perdre. Gai devait bien avoir une idée derrière la tête pour lui avoir proposé un tel challenge, et il craignait de découvrir ce qu'étaient les plans tordus de son "rival". De même, son honneur de ninja lui intimait de se battre jusqu'au bout et de refuser la défaite à tout prix.

Ces revirements, d'une peur à l'autre, avaient poussé Kakashi à maintenir cette série de matchs nuls avec toute la force de son cœur.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, et la lumière s'éloignait du terrain d'entraînement alors que les deux garçons étaient allongés côte à côte sur le sol. Leur poitrine se soulevait au rythme erratique de leur respiration, ils n'entendaient tous les deux que le bruit de leur cœur battant à leurs oreilles, leurs muscles étaient épuisés et leurs corps couverts d'égratignure.

« Rival, c'était une belle journée d'entraînement, commença Gai d'une voix qui manquait de son entrain dramatique habituel.

—Oui, je suis content qu'elle soit enfin terminée.

—Oui... » Gai n'avait pas l'air d'être convaincu de sa propre réponse. « Je pense qu'on pourrait la transformer en une magnifique journée d'entraînement avec un dernier combat. »

Kakashi observa avec horreur Gai se relever difficilement, prendre appui sur ses genoux pour se tenir debout, les jambes tremblantes. Il tendit la main pour aider Kakashi, mais celui-ci préféra l'ignorer. Il pouvait battre Gai, ils étaient tous les deux aussi épuisés, et Kakashi était plus fort. Il se retint de gémir d'inconfort lorsque ses muscles las répondirent à la commande de se tendre. Il avait au moins autant de difficultés que Gai à se tenir debout après leur dernier match nul. Il n'avait plus de forces, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser ce défi.

Il était facile de tourner Gai en ridicule en le mettant à terre d'un bon coup, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser un combat s'il savait qu'il privait son adversaire d'un combat honnête. Si Gai gagnait, sa victoire serait méritée.

Gai se tenait devant lui, prêt à commencer le combat, et Kakashi se prépara à son tour.

« Quand cette feuille touchera le sol, le combat commencera. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne quitta la feuille des yeux pendant sa chute. Kakashi se focalisait déjà sur son chakra, ou du moins sur ce qui lui restait, et tentait par tous les moyens de le malaxer et de regagner la force de tenir tête à son rival. À l'instant même où la feuille toucha le sol, Gai fonça sur lui avec une énergie incroyable, et Kakashi peina à parer son coup.

Le combat continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Kakashi sentait qu'il perdait du terrain, mais il arrivait à tenir. Il lançait autant d'attaque que Gai, se jetant à corps perdu dans ce combat pour arracher un énième match nul, gaspillant ses dernières réserves de chakra dans ces attaques.

Le dernier coup le prit par surprise et l'envoya voler contre un arbre à plusieurs mètres de Gai. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parer, la fatigue avait bien trop ralenti ses réflexes et ses mouvements, et il n'avait plus de chakra. Il laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur quand son dos heurta le tronc avec force. Ils s'étaient battus avec acharnement, et Gai avait gagné grâce à son endurance. C'était une victoire honorable.

« Est-ce que ça va Kakashi ? »

Il accepta l'aide de Gai pour se relever et son rival dissipa rapidement son inquiétude mal dissimulée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce combat est terminé. »

* * *

"99è Nuit du FoF" du 6 Juillet 2018 : Thème 1, Corps

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 031) "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

"Defis NARUTO" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Kakashi / Maito Gai


End file.
